1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a speech remote control device, and more specifically to a speech remote control device using speech to control a remote control car to perform a stream of operations or traveling motions or simulate various motions of a car.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, it is believed that a remote control car is one of the most popular interactive model toys for adults and kids. A traditional remote control car is controlled remotely by manipulating the joystick, or bar or the keys provided on the remote controller so as to cause the remote control car to perform corresponding motions like moving forward or backward, or turning around.
The control system in the prior arts, the function of controlling the remote control car can be implemented by broadcasting technology like frequency modulation (FM) or amplitude modulation (AM). A remote control car basically comprises a car body, a signal receiving unit and a drive part. Specifically, the signal receiving unit and the drive part are provided in the car body, and electrically connected to each other. When the user sends an operation signal, the signal receiving unit receives and converts the operation signal into an operation command, and the drive part drives the car body to move based on the operation command.
The control direction of the current remote control car is oriented by the head of the remote control car. As a result, it often happens that the proceeding direction of the remote control car is opposite to the direction in which the joystick or bar is pulled by the user during remote control. This problem may cause the remote control car to bump into or get stuck in the obstacle on the way, or even suffer from serious damage.
Poor sensitivity of the joystick and the keys for the user is another drawback. The hardware is actuated and the operation signal is then triggered and transferred to the drive part to move the remote control car. In addition, the user needs to correctly pull or move the joystick/bar or press the keys so as to generate the operation signal, thereby leading to a time delay issue. In other words, it takes some time for the hardware to operate and process the signal. The remote control car possibly fails to move or stop immediately. Hence, the remote control car may easily overturn, collide with an undesired object or get stuck in an obstacle.
The traditional gun-like or joystick controller is provided with an actuating control mechanism for controlling the turning motion and the petrol throttle bar of the remote control car. With the joystick controller, the throttle bar can be manipulated to move upward, downward and turning the throttle bar in the leftwise and rightwise directions so as to cause the remote control car to move forward or backward, stopping, turning and running around. As stated above, movement of the joystick causes delay response action and hence can not result in immediate action of the remote control car. Hence, the remote control car fails to perform continuous motions or simulate a real car's actual motions.
For example, during the road driving examination, the remote control car is required to travel in S direction. But, the currently available remote control car is unable to travel in the S direction, because for the remote control car to travel in the S direction, the operator must first of all manipulate the joystick to the right direction and immediately moves the joystick in an arc route substantially leftwise until the remote control car generally finishes one half of the S turn and then the joystick is turned to the right direction and immediately moves in an arc route substantially rightwise until the remote control car reaches the designated position, thereby finishing another half of the S turn. However, when the operator r pulls the joystick to left from right and vice versa, the remote control car does not respond immediately, thereby leading to a zigzag route rather than the S turn.
Obviously, it is difficult for the remote control car to simulate the motions of the real car. Not only the player loses his interest in playing the remote control car in a short period of time, but also the function and application of the remote control car are extremely limited.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to develop a new remote control design with the feature of real time control so as to cause the remote control car to perform a continuous proceeding motion or a stream of continuous proceeding motions, or further simulate various motions of a real car.